Confesiones del corazón
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: —¡No eres rival para él! —gritó Naruto, pero Hinata no lo miró mientras respondía—: Lo sé. Sólo… estoy siendo egoísta. Estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Tú me cambiaste. Tu sonrisa me salvó. ¡Así que no tengo miedo de morir protegiéndote! Porque… te amo.


**Disclaimer:** _Masashi Kishimoto_ es el creador de **Naruto**. Todos los derechos de este fic van para Maresia Eterna, yo sólo lo traduzco.

**Título:** Confesiones del Corazón

**Clasificación:** T

**Géneros:** Drama, Romance, Angustia, Amistad

**Aviso:** Lenguaje

**Pareja**_** principal**_**:** Naruto x Hinata

**Summary:** —¡No eres rival para él! —gritó Naruto, pero Hinata no lo miró mientras respondía—: Lo sé. Sólo… estoy siendo egoísta. Estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Tú me cambiaste. Tu sonrisa me salvó. ¡Así que no tengo miedo de morir protegiéndote! Porque… te amo. Naruto x Hinata

* * *

><p><strong>Confesiones del Corazón<strong>

_(One Shot)_

* * *

><p>Konohagakure ya no se parecía a la glamurosa y autoritaria aldea que una vez había sido. No había colores cálidos dando la bienvenida a los visitantes y no había hilaridad haciendo eco por las calles. En vez de eso, la aldea estaba callada, semejante a un lastimero cuadro olvidado en una pared descompuesta.<p>

Todavía podían localizarse nubes de humo esparcidas por la villa y paredes desintegrándose reverberaban esporádicamente desde cualquier parte mientras el sol abandonaba lentamente el horizonte con una parsimoniosa, casi agonizante, danza hacia lo alto de los cielos. Era casi como si ni siquiera la más brillante de las estrellas estuviera dispuesta a exponer la desolación de Konohagakure al mundo.

No había habido oportunidad de renacimiento. Aunque las cenizas habían empezado a ser desplazadas por ligeras brisas, la verdad era que incluso antes de que la vida pudiera volver a brotar, una criatura había salido de las sombras.

Todo había sido infructuoso contra el monstruo y su sed de derramamiento de sangre. Todo lo que tocaba era devorado avariciosamente por las ansias de horror, sangre… muerte de la bestia. Había habido heridos, se habían derramado muchas lágrimas junto con los últimos alientos, y gritos de dolor o tormento se habían convertido en la melodía de un anochecer que todas las almas querían olvidar.

No había habido infancia en aquel tiempo. No había habido inexperiencia, incorruptibilidad o ingenuidad. Todas las mentes habían sido corrompidas de tantas formas torturantes que incluso los niños más jóvenes siempre albergarán en su mente el olor de corrosión y víctimas mortales.

Se habían roto todos los lazos y los supervivientes o habían estado a segundos de volverse locos, o se habían forzado a bloquear los recuerdos de esas eternas horas al fondo de sus mentes. De vez en cuando se veían obligados a volver atrás en el tiempo, pero la mayoría prácticamente se torturaba dejando salir toda la miseria y depresión que habían seguido a esa espantosa noche.

Y aún así todos eran conscientes de que olvidar era algo que nunca serían capaces de hacer.

Una pálida mano se movió hacia delante y acarició una bronceada mejilla antes de acariciar tres delgadas líneas negras que marcaban la piel. Un par de orbes verdes claros estaba observando las heridas externas del cuerpo del ninja dormido antes de posarse sobre su cara.

Con cuidado, Haruno Sakura agarró la mano vendada de su amigo y la cogió entre sus manos. Apretó sus dedos ligeramente y en su cara apareció una expresión de tristeza cuando él no devolvió el gesto.

Había estado acostado en aquella cama desde hacía una semana y, aunque la mayoría de sus heridas ya se habían curado, él simplemente no despertaba. Sakura había intentado todo lo que podía para despertarlo y, aunque aún no se había rendido, no sabía qué más podía hacer.

—Naruto… —susurró Sakura mientras alzaba su mano derecha y pasaba los dedos por los mechones rubios del chico—. Vamos, tienes que despertar. Nosotros… nosotros te necesitamos aquí, así que por favor… por favor despierta…

Cuando notó que su visión se nublaba, Sakura cerró los ojos y respiró larga y profundamente. Había estado intentando no llorar durante mucho tiempo… desde que había visto a Naruto siendo dominado por el poder del Nueve Colas. Si alguien le hubiera dado la oportunidad de llorar a lágrima viva, Sakura lo habría hecho, pero no podía. En aquel momento no importaba lo que ella quisiera, lo que importaba era que Konohagakure necesitaba que todos se reunieran para reconstruir la aldea.

Y luego estaban sus amigos…

—Por favor Naruto… —susurró Sakura, fue incapaz de evitar que derramara una lágrima mientras volvía a mirar a su dormido amigo—. Por favor…despierta…

—Sakura —llamó una voz de repente y la ninja médico se secó inmediatamente las lágrimas antes de mirar sobre su hombro. Sus ojos encontraron unos azules cristalinos casi instantáneamente—. Tsunade-sensei necesita nuestra ayuda. Necesito que vayas a coger algunas hierbas para ella.

—Sí, ya voy —respondió Sakura con un asentimiento y Yamanaka Ino asintió en respuesta antes de marcharse, dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta.

Bajando un momento la mirada, Sakura se volvió a girar hacia Naruto antes de volver a tocarle la mejilla. El fantasma de una sonrisa adornó por un segundo sus pálidos rasgos, casi como si estuviera pidiéndole silenciosamente que la sorprendiera y que abriera los ojos, pero cuando no ocurrió nada, Sakura bajó su mano.

Sin importar cuánto deseara pasar tiempo al lado de Naruto, sabía que no podía. Había otros pacientes que necesitaban su ayuda.

—Volveré más tarde —anunció Sakura antes de levantarse del taburete y caminar silenciosamente hacia la puerta sólo para mirar una vez más a la dormida figura. Cuando por fin se dijo que Naruto no iba a despertar, Sakura cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Lo que ella no sabía era que justo cuando le dio la espalda a la habitación, un gruñido escapó de los labios de Naruto.

—_No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a Naruto-kun._

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Naruto cerró los ojos con más fuerza y empezó a moverse en el colchón. Hablando entre dientes, Naruto intentó levantar su mano derecha, pero todo lo que consiguió hacer fue mover sus dedos.

—_Lo sé… Sólo… estoy siendo egoísta…_

Un quejido retumbó por la habitación mientras Naruto seguía intentando alzar su mano inconscientemente, palabras incomprensibles abandonaban sus labios.

—_Estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Siempre solía llorar y rendirme… Casi me fui por el camino equivocado… Pero tú… tú me enseñaste el camino correcto…_

Naruto consiguió levantar su mano vendada del colchón, sus dedos temblaban por el esfuerzo y un gruñido escapó de sus labios. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados lo más fuerte que pudo involuntariamente e hizo rechinar los dientes mientras luchaba por forzar su brazo para que también se levantara de la cama.

—Hi… —siseó Naruto entre dientes, se estaban formando gotas de sudor en su frente mientras seguía intentando forzar a su cuerpo a obedecer a sus pensamientos.

—_Siempre te estaba observando… queriendo alcanzarte… Sólo quería hablar contigo… Quería estar contigo._

—Hina… —volvió a susurrar Naruto y una gota de sudor rodó por su cara mientras seguía recordando uno de sus últimos recuerdos.

—_Tú me cambiaste. Tu sonrisa me salvó. Así que no tengo miedo de morir protegiéndote._

—Hina… ta… —consiguió murmurar por fin Naruto mientras continuaba luchando por levantar su brazo, sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados.

Luego, unos largos y oscuros cabellos destellaron en la mente de Naruto.

—_Porque yo… te amo._

—¡Hinata! —gritó finalmente Naruto lo más fuerte que le permitió su ronca voz, sus ojos se abrieron como platos del horror mientras flashes de la heredera Hyuuga atacando a Pain conquistaban su mente. Respirando con dificultad, Naruto fijó la mirada en el techo antes de empezar a mirar a su alrededor, su respiración todavía era extremadamente irregular mientras gotas de sudor bajaban rodando por su cara.

Parpadeando, Naruto al fin se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el campo de batalla y de que probablemente alguien lo había llevado al hospital. Mientras cerraba los ojos, Naruto concentró su poca fuerza en calmar su corazón antes de tomar la decisión de intentar sentarse en la cama.

—¡Naruto-kun! —exclamó una voz y el rubio se giró a un lado inmediatamente, su corazón se saltó varios latidos ante la voz, pero sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre una conocida mujer de pelo negro.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Shizune entró rápidamente en el ángulo de visión de Naruto, dejando la puerta parcialmente abierta.

—Naruto-kun, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó la mujer cuando estuvo a su lado e inmediatamente empezó a comprobar sus constantes vitales. Naruto, por otro lado, simplemente apartó la mirada, sintiéndose demasiado exhausto para responder a sus preguntas—. ¿Te duele esto?

Ignorando la forma en que Shizune estaba presionando sus costillas, Naruto enfocó su atención en una ventana que estaba cerca de él antes de decidir hablar.

—¿Dónde está…? —Hizo una pausa, sus ojos vieron las estrellas al sentir que Shizune tocaba su mano derecha herida—. ¿Dónde está Hinata?

Shizune dejó de mover su mano ante la pregunta y Naruto sintió un nuevo nudo en su garganta. El silencio no era bueno. De hecho, estaba empezando a odiar tanto silencio. Incluso cuando no había sentido el chakra de Kakashi, Tsunade había preferido permanecer en silencio para decirle que su profesor había fallecido.

—¿Dónde está? —repitió Naruto finalmente moviendo su cabeza para poder mirar a Shizune directamente a los ojos, y la melancolía que se estaba reflejando en los ojos de la mujer no le pasó desapercibida—. ¿Dónde está Hinata?

—Naruto-kun…

—¡Naruto! —exclamó una nueva voz y Shizune se hizo a un lado para mirar a la puerta. Como reacción, el chico miró en la misma dirección sólo para respirar de alivio cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre una familiar kunoichi de pelo rosa—. ¡Oh, Naruto!

Antes de que Naruto tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Sakura corrió a su lado y, sorprendentemente, lo alzó para poder abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo. Naruto sabía que si estuvieran en una situación diferente no sólo se alegraría por el abrazo, sino que también comentaría que Sakura estaba a punto de fracturarle alguna de sus ya maltratadas costillas.

—Sakura, ¡no hagas eso! ¡Está convaleciente! —le reprendió Shizune segundos más tarde, pero Sakura simplemente continuó abrazando a Naruto, quien al final decidió envolver su brazo izquierdo alrededor del torso de su amiga—. ¡Tengo que examinar sus heridas!

—Ti-tienes razón, yo… lo siento… —se disculpó Sakura mientras acababa por romper el abrazo y Naruto notó tristemente sus lágrimas cuando la ninja médico se alejó—. Es sólo que estoy tan feliz… Estaba tan preocupada…

—Sakura-chan… —masculló Naruto y sintió una punzada en su corazón cuando Sakura lo miró con una débil sonrisa en sus labios al mismo tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas. Alzó una mano despacio y consiguió atrapar una lágrima antes de que bajara rodando por la cara de su amiga—. No llores…

—Es que… ¡estoy tan aliviada! —confesó Sakura, su sonrisa temblaba mientras hablaba—. ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¡Has estado durmiendo durante una semana!

—¿Una semana? —repitió Naruto, y cuando Sakura asintió se giró hacia Shizune, su rostro vacío de toda emoción—. ¿Dónde está Hinata?

El incómodo silencio los rodeó una vez más y, cuando notó la forma en que tanto Shizune como Sakura habían apartado la mirada ante su pregunta, Naruto bajó la mirada. Podía sentir el dolor poco a poco emergiendo de su corazón y agarró inconscientemente la parte de delante de su traje de hospital con su mano izquierda.

—_Tu sonrisa me salvó. Así que no tengo miedo de morir protegiéndote. Porque yo… te amo._

Naruto cerró los ojos ante esas palabras y respiró hondo.

—Está… ¿muerta?

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, Naruto sabía que Shizune y Sakura habían compartido una mirada y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber la respuesta a su pregunta. Había fallado en proteger a la heredera Hyuuga. Había fallado en proteger a todos…

—Murió porque quería… protegerme… —se oyó decir Naruto, y abrió poco a poco los ojos sólo para centrar su atención en la sábana que cubría sus piernas—. Me dijo que… me amaba…

—Naruto-kun, Hinata-san… —empezó Shizune, pero el joven simplemente la ignoró.

—Dijo… dijo que mi sonrisa la había salvado y que todo lo que quería era… estar conmigo… —siguió Naruto, pero paró de hablar cuando una pálida mano cayó sobre su hombro izquierdo. Todavía sin mostrar ninguna emoción, Naruto alzó los ojos y fijó la mirada en los orbes de Sakura.

—Naruto, tenemos que contarte algo…

Unos largos minutos después, tanto Sakura como Shizune abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Naruto a solas con sus pensamientos. Aunque las dos chicas querían pasar más tiempo con él, ambas sabían que tenían que avisar a todos de la recuperación de Naruto. No sólo eso, sino que también eran conscientes de que Naruto se merecía tener unos minutos en paz antes de que todos fueran a verlo.

Cuando oyó que las pisadas de Sakura y Shizune desaparecían, Naruto bajó la mirada a sus manos y las cerró en puño mientras se forzaba mentalmente a pasar por alto el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Ignorando la forma en que su espalda le dolía desde que Sakura le había dejado sentarse bien en la cama, Naruto centró su atención en lo que Sakura acababa de contarle.

—_Hinata-san está en coma, Naruto. Eso significa que está en un profundo estado de inconsciencia. A Hinata-san no se le puede despertar. Además, no responde al dolor o a la luz, no tiene ciclos de sueño y tampoco realiza ninguna acción voluntaria. Pero está estable y se han realizado estudios para evaluar la causa subyacente._

La causa, por supuesto, había sido el ataque de Pain contra ella.

—_La buena noticia es que los comas duran generalmente entre unos días y unos meses. Rara vez duran más de entre dos y cinco semanas, pero no puedo mentirte. Algunos comas han durado varios años. Nosotros creemos, sin embargo, que Hinata-san saldrá poco a poco del coma. Cuando lo haga, aunque su recuperación será paulatina, Hinata-san podrá adquirir más y más habilidad para responder. En los primeros días sólo estará despierta durante unos minutos, pero la duración del tiempo despierta se incrementará gradualmente._

No tenía sentido admitir que Naruto se había sentido ligeramente aliviado por esas palabras. Sin embargo, el presentimiento de que algo iba mal le había forzado a preguntar por lo que pasaría si Hinata no despertaba. Shizune había sido la primera en responder a esa pregunta.

—_No podemos mentirte. Algunas personas salen del estado de coma, pero otras también avanzan a un estado vegetativo y otras mueren. Algunos pacientes que han entrado en estado vegetativo llegan a recuperar un grado de consciencia. Otros permanecen en un estado vegetativo durante años e incluso décadas._

Inconscientemente, Naruto cerró sus manos en puños todavía más apretados y rechinó los dientes. Aunque sabía que era irracional pensar de esa manera, simplemente no podía evitar decir en su mente: _¡Hinata no va a morir!_

Ignorando el modo en que sus músculos protestaron ante sus movimientos repentinos, Naruto apartó la manta y deslizó sus piernas fuera de la cama. Mientras luchaba por no gruñir por el dolor que estaba consumiendo lentamente su cuerpo, el joven se levantó y sintió que sus piernas temblaban por el repentino peso.

—Maldición… —maldijo Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de que sus piernas se estaban negando a cooperar. Parecía como si sus piernas se hubieran aletargado tras haber pasado toda una semana en cama—. Maldición. Tengo que ir a junto de ella.

Después de equilibrarse, Naruto empezó a arrastrar los pies hacia la puerta. No le importaba si tenía que arrastrarse todo el camino hacia la habitación de Hinata, lo único que le importaba era llegar allí y ver a la heredera Hyuuga.

¡Necesitaba verla!

Tras abrir la puerta, Naruto pasó al pasillo y vio a ninjas médicos corriendo por todas partes, algunos gritaban órdenes mientras pasaban. Por un segundo se quedó quieto, intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor hasta que decidió cerrar la puerta de su habitación detrás de él.

Por supuesto que todos tenían prisa, ¡su aldea los necesitaba!

—Perdona… —empezó Naruto cuando una kunoichi estuvo a punto de pasarlo de largo, ignorando completamente su presencia, y la mujer se giró hacia él sólo para abrir los ojos como platos de la sorpresa—. ¿Dónde está Hyuuga Hinata?

—¿Hyuuga Hinata? —repitió la mujer y, mientras ignoraba su expresión de sorpresa, Naruto asintió—. Está arriba. La han colocado en una habitación privada bajo las órdenes de Hyuuga Hiashi. Estoy segura de que otra persona podrá decirte el número de la habitación una vez llegues allí.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto rápidamente al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda a la ninja médico, pero se vio forzado a parar de caminar cuando una mano se depositó en su hombro. Confuso, Naruto miró detrás de él sólo para ver que había sido la mujer la que lo había detenido.

—No deberías estar vagando por el hospital.

—Tengo que ver a Hinata —replicó Naruto, sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras hablaba, pero la mujer mantuvo su mano en su hombro unos minutos más. Cuando por fin bajó el brazo, Naruto simplemente asintió en su dirección antes de empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Sólo fue cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar lo alto de las escaleras que alguien más lo detuvo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió Ino cuando apareció delante de Naruto, sus manos descansaban sobre sus caderas y Naruto suspiró mentalmente. Subir las escaleras había sido bastante cansado y la verdad era que no tenía ganas de gastar el resto de su energía en palabras—. ¡Deberías estar en la cama!

—¿Dónde está… Hinata? —preguntó Naruto mientras posaba su mano derecha en la pared a su lado en busca de apoyo y vio un destello de preocupación cruzando los ojos de Ino—. Sé que está en coma, pero… necesito verla…

—Naruto…

—Por favor… —le interrumpió el rubio y, aunque le llevó unos segundos, Ino acabó por asentir en una comprensión silenciosa. Con un movimiento de la mano, la ninja médico le informó sin palabras que la siguiera, lo cual hizo Naruto a paso lento.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —inquirió Ino mientras lo miraba con preocupación, pero Naruto simplemente meneó la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? Deberías estar en cama. A Hinata la están tratando muy bien y siempre hay alguien con ella. Creo que Shino es el que está ahora con ella. Al fin conseguimos convencer a Hanabi de que se fuera a dormir hace unas horas.

Naruto sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido con aquellas palabras.

—Pero no creo que su padre haya venido, lo cual en realidad no es ninguna sorpresa —continuó Ino antes de presionar sus brazos contra su pecho—. Neji fue el que se pasó más tiempo aquí. Hanabi tuvo que usar su influencia sobre él para ordenarle que se fuera a descansar. Creo que Tenten también fue de mucha ayuda.

Todos habían estado cuidando de ella… todos menos él…

—Hemos llegado —declaró Ino al detenerse junto a una puerta cerrada y Naruto imitó sus acciones—. Veamos si Shino acepta irse un momento.

Naruto sólo asintió ligeramente a eso mientras observaba a Ino abrir la puerta y entrar dentro. Despacio, la siguió y se paró en seco cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cama individual que ocupaba aquella habitación. Ni siquiera registró la figura que estaba sentada al lado de la cama, tampoco notó cuando Ino empezó a hablar con Shino.

Todo lo que le importaba era la silenciosa figura que estaba bajo las sábanas.

Después, los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la semana anterior surgieron de las profundidades de su mente.

—_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vete de aquí! No eres rival-_

—_Lo sé…_

Cielos, ¡ella lo había sabido! Había sabido que no era rival para Pain y aún así… aún así…

—_Sólo… estoy siendo egoísta…_

—_¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es peligroso!_

—…_Estoy aquí por voluntad propia._

Ignorando el hecho de que Ino y Shino todavía estaban en la habitación, Naruto se puso más cerca de la cama, sus ojos clavados en el rostro de Hinata. Parecía tan tranquila, y su pelo contrastaba perfectamente con su hermosa complexión y con la venda blanca que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

Cielos, había estado dispuesta a renunciar a su vida sólo por él… sólo para asegurarse de que viviera…

Naruto alzó su mano derecha reflexivamente y acercó sus dedos a la mano de Hinata cuando llegó a su lado. Apenas oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba ya que todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en la joven que dormía delante de él.

Ella se lo había dicho… le había confesado sus sentimientos por él… sentimientos de los que nunca se había dado cuenta… Sí, Hinata le había dicho una vez que lo consideraba un hombre orgulloso que cometía muchos errores y que cada vez que lo miraba sentía un impacto en su corazón, pero Naruto nunca había pensado que le estuviera diciendo indirectamente que lo amaba.

De hecho, tal pensamiento nunca había cruzado su mente…

…Y aún así aquí estaba, fijando la mirada en el rostro de la mujer que se había lanzado a la muerte por sus sentimientos por él…

—Hinata… —susurró Naruto mientras posaba su mano dubitativamente encima de la suya, sus ojos no abandonaron nunca su cara—. Despierta… por favor… Tengo tantas cosas que necesito preguntarte… Por favor…

* * *

><p>Pasó otra semana desde que Naruto había visto a Hinata por primera vez desde el ataque de Pain. Como no tenía ningún recuerdo de lo que había pasado después de que Pain hubiera atacado a Hinata, Naruto se había visto forzado a preguntarle a Sakura sobre ello. Y, según su amiga, había permitido que el poder del zorro lo controlara y había atacado a Pain momentos después.<p>

Mientras tanto, el Clan Yamanaka junto con el Clan Nara habían encontrado el escondite de Pain y habían luchado contra Konan. Desafortunadamente, como Sakura no sabía mucho de lo que había pasado después, no había podido ofrecerle muchos detalles sobre esa pelea. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, Sakura había conseguido contarle una cosa muy importante: había sido capaz de destruir el último cuerpo de Pain mientras estaba bajo la influencia del zorro.

…Había tenido seis colas en aquel momento y Naruto todavía podía ver a Sakura estremeciéndose ligeramente mientras recordaba su poder.

—Naruto —llamó una voz y el joven apartó la mirada de la ventana que estaba a su lado para ver que Tsunade, la Quinta Hokage, entraba en la habitación. Sakura también le había dicho que Tsunade había necesitado mucho descanso y tranquilidad para recuperarse. Menos mal que había conseguido sobrevivir a la guerra contra Pain y ahora volvía a estar al mando.

—Hiashi se niega a dejarte ver a Hinata —anunció Tsunade y Naruto volvió a centrar su atención en la ventana ante esas palabras—. No puedo dejar que sigas viéndola después del anochecer. No podemos arriesgarnos a que descubra esos encuentros.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Naruto mientras continuaba observando el cielo, su voz no portaba ningún signo de rabia—. No es que le importe lo que está pasando. Lo único que quiere es que Hinata despierte para poder torturarla por ser incapaz de ganarle a Pain.

—Eso no es verdad. Él está extremadamente preocupado por su condición, simplemente no sabe cómo expresarse —respondió Tsunade y Naruto tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco—. Dice que hay que culparte a ti… que tú eres el responsable de lo que ha pasado y que no puede permitir que veas a su hija.

—No puedes evitar que vea a Hinata —afirmó Naruto segundos más tarde y Tsunade se cruzó de brazos. El chico la miró lentamente—. Necesito verla. No me importa si está en coma o no. Necesito estar con ella.

—Naruto…

—Por favor, Tsunade-baachan. Yo trataré con su padre si lo descubre, pero por favor déjame seguir visitándola después del anochecer —rogó Naruto, y la Quinta Hokage presionó sus brazos más fuertemente contra su pecho cuando notó la expresión de su rostro.

—Naruto, yo… si me prometes que no harás nada estúpido entonces… —Tsunade hizo una pausa momentánea y suspiró—. Voy a permitir que sigas viendo a Hinata. Sin embargo, no puedes quedarte más de cinco minutos con ella. No quiero tener problemas con el Clan Hyuuga, especialmente ahora que necesitamos tanta ayuda como podamos obtener.

—Gracias…

Tsunade sintió que su corazón se apretaba ante esas palabras susurradas y se preguntó dónde estaba el chico bocazas que había conocido antes. Sí, si había alguien en Konohagakure que tenía todo el derecho a estar deprimido ése era Naruto, pero ni siquiera la muerte de Jiraiya o la de Kakashi le habían afectado tanto como el coma de Hinata.

De hecho, Tsunade había esperado ver a Naruto preocupándose por Hinata, pero no tanto. La condición de la heredera del Clan Hyuuga le estaba preocupando tanto a Naruto que el chico a veces se olvidaba de comer o de hacer sus ejercicios fisioterapéuticos.

Se preguntó qué podría haber pasado entre los dos para cambiar tanto a Naruto.

—¿Puedo ir a verla ahora? —inquirió Naruto de repente y Tsunade salió repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Parecía tan destrozado… No recordaba haberlo visto nunca así, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke los había abandonado…

—Sólo si Neji acepta irse —respondió Tsunade y el rubio asintió comprendiendo silenciosamente antes de levantarse de la cama. Después de unos días en el hospital, Naruto había pedido su propia ropa ya que no le gustaba llevar puesto el camisón de los pacientes—. Asegúrate de volver en cinco minutos o me veré forzada a ir y traerte yo misma.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le aseguró Naruto, con una ligera sonrisa en su cara, y Tsunade sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido debido a su sonrisa. Aunque estaba agotado física y emocionalmente, todavía intentaba mostrarle que no había necesidad de que se preocupara por él.

—Naruto… —llamó Tsunade mientras se daba la vuelta y fijaba la mirada en la espalda del chico. Lentamente, Naruto miró por encima de su hombro, confuso, y la Godaime le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Hinata es fuerte. Estoy segura de que despertará pronto.

Asintiendo, Naruto le sonrió débilmente una última vez antes de empezar a recorrer el camino hacia la escalera. Mientras estaba parada en la puerta, Tsunade lo observó desaparecer por las escaleras, otra vez con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

El hecho de que se estuviera moviendo, luchando por apoyar a sus amigos sin importar qué, era todo lo que necesitaba para estar segura de que estaba preparado para alcanzar su antiguo sueño.

Mientras tanto, Naruto caminaba hacia la habitación de Hinata sólo para detenerse cuando sus ojos al fin se posaron en la puerta que tenía que abrir. Sabía que era egoísta por su parte, pero simplemente no podía evitar preguntarse si detrás de aquella puerta estaba una Hinata despierta. La joven aún tenía que responder al dolor o a la luz y, según Sakura, Hinata todavía no tenía ciclos de sueño ni realizaba acciones voluntarias.

Con incerteza, Naruto reposó su mano en el pomo, pero se detuvo cuando miró sus dedos. Gracias al poder del Nueve Colas, había conseguido ponerse mejor en cuestión de días. Durante su infancia, Naruto lo había encontrado formidable, pero ahora no podía evitar sentir rechazo.

Después de todo, ese poder sólo funcionaba en él. ¿Qué sentido tenía que se pusiera mejor sin hacer nada mientras que sus amigos tenían que sufrir hasta que estuvieran curados?

—_Tú me cambiaste. Tu sonrisa me salvó._

Naruto cerró los ojos cuando la voz de Hinata retumbó en su mente, y respiró hondo. Sus palabras eran las que le guiaban poco a poco a sonreírles a sus amigos. Le dolía hacerlo, y sabía que muchos no entendían por qué se atrevía a sonreír después de todo lo que había pasado, pero Naruto suponía que era lo único que podía hacer.

No podía olvidarse de cómo sonreír ya que era lo único que sería capaz de hacer cuando se enfrentara a una completamente despierta Hinata.

No queriendo desperdiciar más tiempo, Naruto abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Neji apareció delante de él. Parecía preocupado, notó Naruto rápidamente, pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando Neji tomó la palabra:

—¿Dónde está Hokage-sama?

—Abajo —respondió Naruto cuando notó el tono de urgencia en la voz de su amigo—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Hinata-sama… —empezó Neji, y Naruto sintió que su corazón se apretaba ante el nombre—. Su ceja se movió cuando encendí las luces.

Sin molestarse en explicar nada más, Neji prácticamente lo pasó corriendo, dejando a un estupefacto Naruto de pie en la puerta. Tras unos segundos de sólo mirar para el aire, Naruto salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos y entró corriendo en la habitación sólo deteniéndose cuando alcanzó el lado de Hinata.

—¿H-Hinata? —llamó Naruto, con un tono de esperanza en su voz, y cogió automáticamente la mano de la chica—. Hinata, ¿puedes oírme?

No hubo respuesta a su pregunta. Ni un gruñido, ni un movimiento. Nada… Durante un corto período de tiempo, Naruto se quedó mirando el rostro de Hinata, su corazón ahora latía a toda velocidad mientras que su sangre parecía estar transportando todo su nerviosismo a todo su cuerpo.

—_Nosotros creemos, sin embargo, que Hinata-san saldrá poco a poco del coma. Cuando lo haga, aunque su recuperación será paulatina, Hinata-san podrá adquirir más y más habilidad para responder. En los primeros días sólo estará despierta durante unos minutos, pero la duración del tiempo despierta se incrementará gradualmente._

Oh cielos, ¿de verdad estaba saliendo del coma? ¿O acaso Neji se había imaginado su movimiento? No, Neji nunca cometería tal error, y Naruto estaba seguro de ello. Neji tampoco bromearía nunca con algo así, pero entonces… ¿pero entonces por qué no reaccionaba ante él?

—Hinata… —volvió a llamar Naruto, e inconscientemente levantó su mano izquierda y tocó la mejilla de la chica con la punta de sus dedos—. Vamos… despierta…

—Naruto déjame verla. —La voz de Tsunade salió de detrás de él, y el chico se hizo a un lado, y permitió a la Hokage que se aproximara al lado de Hinata.

—Hinata, ¿puedes oírme? —preguntó la mujer mientras empezaba a inspeccionar las constantes vitales de la chica con una solemne expresión en su rostro. Cuando no pasó nada, Tsunade se giró hacia Naruto—. Ponte a su lado y háblale.

Naruto asintió inmediatamente y corrió al lado de Hinata sólo para paralizarse cuando fijó la mirada en su pálida cara. ¿Qué podía decirle?

—¡Naruto, háblale! —ordenó Tsunade mientras cogía la mano izquierda de Hinata y el chico la miró antes de asentir. Luego, centró su atención en el rostro de la heredera y se aclaró la garganta antes de coger la mano derecha de Hinata.

—Oye, Hinata, ¿puedes oírme? —preguntó Naruto sólo para mirar a un lado cuando Neji apareció a su lado—. Escucha, si puedes oírme, tienes que hacer algo. Tu primo está justo aquí conmigo y está terriblemente preocupado por ti.

—Continúa —le ordenó Tsunade, y Naruto la miró antes de volver a bajar la mirada hacia la dormida chica.

—De hecho, todos están terriblemente preocupados por ti. —El rubio reformuló su comentario—. Incluso tu padre. Sabías que él… ¿que él me prohibió verte? Apuesto a que lo hizo porque me hace responsable de lo que te pasó, pero por otro lado… —Naruto hizo una pausa—. Bueno, yo _soy_ responsable de lo que te pasó…

Tsunade cogió rápidamente el codo de Hinata y lo flexionó. Hinata apartó inmediatamente el codo, dolorida, pero Naruto ignoró todo eso mientras continuaba con la mirada fija en el rostro de la chica.

—Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo… cielos, ojalá pudiera evitar que hicieras lo que hiciste… —empezó a susurrar Naruto mientras, inconscientemente, acercaba más su cabeza a la de Hinata—. Cielos, ojalá pudiera haberme movido…

—No… te… culpes… —gruñó Hinata, y todos se volvieron hacia ella a tiempo de ver que sus ojos se abrían ligeramente mientras hablaba. Abriendo los ojos como platos de la sorpresa, Naruto se enderezó instantáneamente mientras Neji se acercaba aún más a la cama.

—¿H-Hinata? —susurró Naruto al mismo tiempo que Neji soltaba un débil "Hinata-sama". Sin pensar, Naruto cogió la mano de la chica y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella—. Hinata, ¿puedes oírme?

—S-Sí… —la respuesta fue débil, y todos habían contenido involuntariamente su respiración cuando vieron que sus labios se movían. Sin embargo, después de pronunciar esas palabras, Hinata se calló, y sus ojos se cerraron segundos más tarde.

—¡Hinata! —gritó Naruto al mismo tiempo que Neji exclamaba el nombre de su prima, y fue entonces cuando Tsunade se giró hacia ellos.

—Silencio, se ha quedado dormida —señaló la Hokage mientras soltaba el brazo de Hinata, y los dos jóvenes se giraron hacia ella—. Y antes de que preguntéis, os hablaré de su condición. El grado de respuesta ocular de Hinata es tres de cuatro porque abrió los ojos cuando le respondió a Naruto. Su respuesta verbal es cuatro de cinco porque, aunque le respondió a Naruto, estoy segura de que sufrirá un poco de desorientación cuando vuelva a despertarse. En cuanto a la respuesta motora de Hinata es cuatro de seis ya que se apartó ante el dolor cuando flexioné su codo.

—Qué… ¿qué significa eso? —inquirió Naruto mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza, y Tsunade puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

—Los grados van del más grave al menos grave, siendo uno el más grave, y me veo forzada a admitir que Hinata me ha sorprendido de verdad —explicó la Hokage—. Antes de estar en estado comatoso, no se le podía despertar, y tampoco había respuesta a estímulos. Ahora, está en un nivel de consciencia llamado estupor. En otras palabras, Hinata está en un estado similar al sueño, no inconsciente, y tiene poca, casi ninguna, actividad espontánea.

—Oh, pero… ella me respondió… —señaló Naruto y Tsunade asintió.

—Estoy segura de que en cuestión de días el estado de alerta de Hinata se incrementará, junto con sus respuestas psicomotrices —continuó—. Después, con trabajo y ejercicios, su nivel de consciencia acabará por volver a la normalidad.

—Entonces… ¿va a estar bien? —preguntó Neji antes de que Naruto pudiera pensar en algo que decir, y Tsunade se giró hacia él antes de asentir.

—Me aseguraré de que lo esté.

Silenciosamente, Naruto centró su atención en el rostro de Hinata y apretó su mano mientras fijaba la mirada en sus ojos cerrados. No le importaba si le llevaba semanas mejorar, él iba a estar a su lado hasta el final.

* * *

><p>—¡Naruto, no te olvides de comer! —le regañó Sakura mientras observaba al rubio que caminaba detrás de ella mientras iba hacia la escalera. Sonriendo, Naruto simplemente se despidió con la mano antes de empezar a subir las escaleras, volviendo a saludar con la mano cuando Tenten y Neji pasaron a su lado.<p>

Aunque todos eran conscientes de la orden de Hiashi de evitar que Naruto se acercara a su hija mayor, la verdad era que ninguno tenía el corazón de seguir aquella orden. Ni siquiera Neji había dicho nada contra ello, especialmente desde que había presenciado cómo había reaccionado Hinata a la presencia y a la voz de Naruto.

A veces era algo triste que todos tuvieran que mantener sus ojos y oídos alertas en caso de que Hyuuga Hiashi apareciera en el hospital, pero seguían haciéndolo a pesar de todo. Después de todo, todo el mundo que conocía a Hinata no podía evitar desear la recuperación de la chica… incluso si eso significaba ir contra el Líder del Clan Hyuuga.

Con una débil sonrisa en sus labios, Naruto llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata antes de girar el pomo. Mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla, Naruto miró dentro y sintió que toda la preocupación se evaporaba de sus hombros cuando un ojo lavanda pálido se dirigió hacia él.

—¡Hola! —exclamó mientras movía la mano a modo de saludo, pero Hinata simplemente bajó la mirada, su pelo le cubría la cara. Con pasos ligeros, Naruto se aproximó a la cama, y se sentó en el taburete que estaba al lado—. Tsunade-baachan me ha dicho que tu progreso ha sido bastante milagroso. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Todo lo que le respondió fue el silencio, y Naruto ladeó la cabeza en un intento de tener una mejor visión de la cara de la chica. A pesar de sus mechones oscuros, todavía consiguió localizar sus rojizas mejillas y, a pesar de todo, sintió que sus propias mejillas se calentaban.

—Yo… eh… bueno, Tsunade-baachan dijo que tus respuestas ocular y motora son ahora de grado cuatro y seis, respectivamente —intentó decir Naruto mientras enderezaba su espalda e intentaba ocultar su propio sonrojo—. Y eh… dijo que, como has respondido a todas sus preguntas correctamente, al fin has alcanzado el grado cinco de respuesta verbal. ¿No es genial?

—S-Sí… —masculló Hinata todavía sin alzar su cabeza, y Naruto fijó la mirada en sus largos mechones antes de soltar un suspiro inaudible. Después, antes de que pudiera contenerse, el joven estiró la mano hacia la de Hinata, pero paró de moverse cuando Hinata soltó repentinamente una exclamación y apartó la mano.

Un pálido orbe encontró sus ojos casi instantáneamente y, durante un buen rato, los jóvenes simplemente se miraron el uno al otro.

—Oh, eh… Lo siento… —se disculpó Naruto, y alzó una mano y se rascó la nuca—. Supongo que será mejor que me vaya. Eh… es probable que tu padre venga pronto, y la verdad es que no quiero causarte ningún problema así que…

Cuando empezó a reír tensamente, Naruto se levantó y bajó lentamente el brazo.

—Si no te importa, me gustaría venir aquí un minuto mañana, sólo para ver si estás bien —continuó antes de añadir rápidamente—: Bueno, si no te importa.

Cuando Hinata simplemente volvió a bajar la mirada, con sus manos cerradas delante de ella, Naruto apartó la mirada. Desde que Hinata había despertado y había empezado a responder a cada pregunta y afirmación, aquel silencio era lo único que los unía cada vez que Naruto aparecía para hacerle una visita. Sin importar cuánto intentara empezar una conversación, Hinata o le respondía con monosílabos o simplemente apartaba la mirada, la mayor parte del tiempo con una alegre incomodidad.

Durante los primeros días, Naruto se esforzaba al máximo para no tener en cuenta su comportamiento ya que había estado demasiado emocionado por verla despierta, pero ahora se estaba cansando. Él quería hablar con ella… quería preguntarle cosas, quería ayudarle a hacer realidad uno de sus sueños…

—_Siempre te estaba observando… queriendo alcanzarte… Sólo quería hablar contigo… Quería estar contigo._

—¿Sabes? Recuerdo que me dijiste que siempre me has observado —empezó Naruto antes de poder contenerse para no hablar, pero Hinata mantuvo su ojo clavado en sus manos—. Recuerdo que dijiste que querías hablar conmigo y, bueno… yo quiero hacer lo mismo. De verdad que yo también quiero hablar contigo, pero… ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso cuando incluso te niegas a mirarme?

Su tono no era de enfado, sino de cansancio, lo cual expresaba sus sentimientos perfectamente.

Cuando Hinata no dijo nada, Naruto respiró hondo y se rascó la coronilla.

—Lo siento, no quería ser grosero, pero… —El chico hizo una pausa momentánea y volvió a mirar la cabeza de Hinata—. Supongo que será mejor que me vaya.

Con eso dicho, Naruto giró sobre sus talones, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso adelante, una mano agarró la parte de atrás de su chaqueta. Naruto miró por encima de su hombro instantáneamente y vio que Hinata todavía estaba mirando hacia abajo mientras seguía sujetando su chaqueta.

—Yo… —empezó la heredera del Clan Hyuuga con una voz débil y baja, y Naruto estuvo a punto de girarse pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Al menos, sería incapaz de hacerlo hasta que Hinata decidiera soltarlo—. Cuando yo… Yo recuerdo lo que pasó, y yo…

Una vez más, Naruto sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban ya que sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Aclarándose la garganta, agarró la mano de Hinata y suspiró mentalmente de alivio cuando no la apartó al cerrar los dedos alrededor de su muñeca.

—Hinata, tengo que decirte algo —empezó Naruto mientras se giraba poco a poco hacia ella, todavía sosteniendo la muñeca de la chica, y Hinata alzó tímidamente la vista para mirarlo—. Yo… eh… bueno en realidad… No voy a mentirte, yo eh… Yo también recuerdo lo que me dijiste antes de que atacaras a Pain, y eh…

Naruto se calló cuando empezó a sentirse demasiado avergonzado como para continuar. Hinata todavía estaba mirándolo y, como parecía que no tenía intenciones de romper el contacto visual, Naruto se forzó a controlar su sonrojo.

—_Tú me cambiaste. Tu sonrisa me salvó. Así que no tengo miedo de morir protegiéndote. Porque yo… te amo._

—Yo eh… tengo que admitir que nunca me di cuenta de tus… eh… sentimientos por mí —consiguió continuar Naruto, y sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando un oscuro tono rojo conquistaba las pálidas mejillas de Hinata—. Desafortunadamente yo…

—A ti… te gusta Sakura-san… ¿verdad? —le interrumpió Hinata todavía con el mismo tono de voz, y Naruto parpadeó ante eso antes de volver a sentarse en el taburete. Era curioso, pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Naruto todavía estaba agarrándole la mano.

—Yo eh… en realidad, no he pensado mucho en eso desde hace un tiempo —admitió Naruto con una risa nerviosa, y Hinata bajó la mirada mientras hablaba—. Bueno, eh… en realidad no puedo decir que mi enamoramiento haya desaparecido, pero… bueno, supongo que debo decir que no he pensado en pedirle a Sakura para salir desde hace un tiempo. ¿Significa eso que ya no me gusta como antes?

Cuando Hinata no respondió, Naruto decidió continuar:

—Bueno, eh… la cosa es que desde que desperté, he estado pensando en lo que dijiste. Me siento realmente mal por nunca haber notado lo que sentías por mí, pero eh… —Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de una brillante sombra de rojo al atascarse con sus palabras—. De verdad que necesito decirte que…

Cuando hizo una pausa, Hinata lo miró y Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

—No sé muy bien lo que es el amor.

Una vez más, le rodeó la quietud, y a Naruto no le llevó mucho tiempo darse una patada mentalmente. "¿No sé muy bien lo que es el amor?" ¿Qué era eso? Hinata probablemente ahora empezaría a tenerle lástima, y después…

—Podríamos… —empezó Hinata lentamente y Naruto abandonó bruscamente sus pensamientos sólo para observar la forma en que lo miraba cautelosamente—. E-Es decir… en caso de que estés interesado, podríamos… quiero decir…

La heredera apretó la mano de Naruto inconscientemente, y los jóvenes bajaron la mirada hacia la unión de sus manos sólo para sonrojarse cuando notaron sus dedos entrelazados. Una parte de Naruto le estaba ordenando que soltara la mano de Hinata, pero la otra parte de él se mantenía asegurándole que estaba bien así.

Y como Hinata no parecía preocupada por ello, Naruto supuso que no haría daño seguir cogiéndole la mano.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo? —preguntó Naruto mientras volvía a mirar a Hinata al ojo, y la chica alzó la mirada de la unión de sus manos sólo para sonreírle con inquietud.

—Yo eh… he estado pensando, y… —Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, y Naruto no pudo evitar mirar sus rosadas mejillas mientras ella luchaba por decir algo—. Te gustaría… ¿descubrir más del amor juntos? E-Es decir… podríamos hacerlo despacio y…

—No sé —la interrumpió Naruto, ahora con una expresión de seriedad en la cara—. Realmente quiero llegar a conocerte, pero no quiero hacerte daño. ¿Y si termino descubriendo que me sigue gustando Sakura-chan?

—No pasará nada —respondió Hinata, y Naruto parpadeó ante su tono sincero—. Yo… Cuando te dije que te amaba, yo… yo lo hice porque pensé que iba a morir, y… p-pensé que era justo hablarte de mis sentimientos, y…

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no fuiste justa —señaló Naruto de repente, y ahora era el turno de Hinata de parpadear confundida—. Tú me hablaste de tus sentimientos, y luego atacaste a Pain. Ni siquiera me dejaste procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Hinata bajó la mirada ante esta afirmación, y Naruto soltó un suspiro antes de darle un apretón a su mano.

—Pero supongo que podríamos intentarlo —empezó, pero Hinata todavía mantenía su ojo concentrado en la sábana que la cubría de cintura para abajo—. Es decir… ya hemos perdido un par de semanas, y… la verdad es que no puedo olvidar lo que sentí cuando pensé que habías… bueno, muerto.

Hinata giró su cabeza hacia él cautelosamente, y una vez más sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Cuando vio la mirada en su rostro, Naruto le sonrió débilmente.

—Además, parece que tengo que sonreírte más a menudo, y la única forma de que pueda hacerlo es estando cerca de ti —continuó, y no pudo evitar reír cuando la cara de Hinata se volvió de un brillante tono rojo con su observación—. Bueno, ¿qué dices, Hinata? ¿Estás segura de que quieres descubrir más sobre mí?

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida por su pregunta, pero Naruto simplemente siguió sonriéndole. Para ser honesto, estaba muy interesado en aprender más de la heredera Hyuuga. Quería saber sobre sus gustos, lo que no le gustaba, sus intereses y miedos y, sinceramente, el único modo de que pudiera hacer eso sería estando a su lado sin importar nada más.

—¡Sí! —exclamó finalmente Hinata y Naruto se sorprendió de su tímida respuesta—. M-Me gustaría.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se abrió la puerta de la habitación para revelar a Hyuuga Neji.

—Naruto, tienes que irte —ordenó el miembro de la Rama Secundaria de los Hyuuga, sus ojos eran duros como el acero—. Hiashi-sama se está aproximando al hospital. Si no quieres causarle ningún problema a Hinata-sama, entonces te sugiero que te vayas ya.

—Oh, olvidaba que tenía una razón para permanecer alejado de ti de vez en cuando —comentó Naruto mientras se giraba hacia Hinata y le sonreía tímidamente—. Lo siento. Pero prometo que volveré tan pronto se vaya tu padre.

—Y-Yo… —empezó Hinata mientras Naruto se levantaba del taburete y soltaba su mano, pero cuando el chico se detuvo para mirarla, la chica se sonrojó débilmente—. Gracias… Naruto-kun.

—Ah, de nada —respondió Naruto y, antes de que pudiera detenerse, se movió hacia delante y besó a Hinata en la frente—. ¡Te veré más tarde, Hinata!

Con esas palabras, Naruto salió de la habitación, evitando chocar con Neji al salir al pasillo. Cuando el rubio finalmente empezó a bajar las escaleras, y por lo tanto hubo desaparecido de la vista, Neji miró a Hinata, y se dio cuenta de que su prima prácticamente se había quedado congelada en el tiempo debido a lo que había pasado.

—Hinata-sama —empezó Neji mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de él—. Le recomiendo que no se desmaye. Una repentina pérdida de la conciencia no sería buena para su salud, y sólo le daría a su padre razones para considerar la posibilidad de que Naruto estuviera visitándola mientras él no está presente.

—Neji-nii-san… —empezó Hinata mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza hacia él, pero el joven simplemente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho cuando al fin llegó a los pies de la cama—. Crees… crees que algún día… le gustaré… ¿a Naruto-kun?

—No me pregunte esas cosas —respondió Neji un poco demasiado severamente, pero cuando Hinata bajó la mirada, soltó una inaudible bocanada de aire—. Pero… —Hinata lo miró tímidamente ante esa palabra—, puede que en el futuro… aunque no puedo asegurarle tal cosa, puede que haya algunas confesiones del corazón.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? Debo darle las gracias a la autora por permitirme traducir este maravilloso (y largo) one-shot. A mí me ha encantado, ¿y a vosotros?<em>

_Esperaré vuestros reviews y opiniones._

_Un beso._


End file.
